Eek Shoys
} } } } } } }} |nicknames=Eeky Shonka |species=Cucillian |sex=Female |age=25 |hair=none |eyes=yellow |affiliations=none |occupations=food saleswoman |alignment=IPA |birthday=Veburary 35th |status=Alive |relatives= |N-Mother |V-Father |friends=Janice Barkley |enemies=Belladonna Blackwell }} Eeklucine "Eek" Shoys is a refugee alien from Cucilla 82, and is the secondary protagonist along with Janice Barkley. Appearance Eek is a short, blue alien/cyclops, with a round body which acts as both her head and her body. Personality Eek is very cynical due to her upbringing, but is not necessarily unhappy. Starring as a regular guest on The J.B. Show has brought her out of her shell, making her much more sociable and open. Oftentimes, her sarcasm and dark humor can be too much for some people. She can be occasionally very compassionate and loving, but struggles with sharing her emotions with others. History Early Life Eek was born and raised on Cucilla 82, and worked as a attendant for a high ranking military official. Due to being present near her governors frequently, she heard about the unethical things they were trying to accomplish by sacrificing citizens and destroying other planets. Her commander ultimately gave pity to her and attempted to assist her escape, only for her to be caught by the most elite leaders of her planet. She then barely escaped alive, taking her friends Amph Pop and Shikki Jugles with her. Journey to Earth Eek's journey to Earth took about 7 years despite having a moderately fast ship, however her crew made frequent stops along the way. They did not initially mean to travel to Earth, but wanted to land shortly for a pit stop. She and her friends explored Earth before settling in Bakersfield, in which they successfully hid until Eek was discovered by Jan. Current Status Eek now lives in Jan's house. Relationships Janice They're besties. Amph Eek met Amph after attending one of her performances, in which she was performing for some of her superiors. Eek liked Amph's hard-working drive, and the two became close onwards. In their plot to escape, Eek recognized Amph's skill as a masterful tactician, which came in handy not only then, but in their future travels. Eek and Amph can butt heads when it comes to tough decisions, but they never let that get in the way of their strong bond. Shikki Eek met Shikki through Amph on their getaway ship during their escape. Eek and Shikki's relationship was rushed into due to their circumstances, but the pair eventually got close over their voyage through space. Their personalities sometimes conflict causing small fights that Amph often has to deal with. Nonetheless, Eek admires her resilience and get-to-work attitude and sees her as a very good friend/companion. Belladonna Eek is annoyed heavily by Donna, and often does not go the kind route Jan does. She often uses her powers to mess with not only her spying, but her day to day life. However, she still remains wary of her and avoids being seen. The I.P.A. Eek has mixed feelings about The I.P.A., and is worried that she will be compromised if they contact her home planet. Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Characters